Bleeding Runes: The Threads of Power
by Momonster
Summary: Forced for the first time to stay with the Dursley's during the Winter holidays, Harry comes to his powers on the night of Christmas. Seeing his weapon grow out of his control, Dumbledore sommons a man to keep Harry on track...
1. Chapter 1

The Polls have shown that everyone likes my Naruto/Harry Potter crossover more than my Harry Potter/Yuyu Hakusho/Inuyasha cocktail thing, and my pure Harry Potter story.

So now I have thought up a new way for this to go with the same plot, kinda. Things that happened last time might happen again, but not in the same way. And hopefully this will be much more interesting to all of you, including myself.

Thank you for Voting if you did!

"Normal English"

-_Parseltongue-_

"/Mystery \"

Prologue: Mistakes

"Are you going Home for the Christmas Break. Harry?" Harry James looked up startled glancing away from the Potions book sitting on his lap. He'd been reading the textbook since the beginning of lunch nearly fifteen minutes ago, and no one had said a word to him yet. Now he missed the silence dearly.

Ginny and Hermione were looking at him from across the Gryffindor table; Hermione with her head tilted slightly, her well known 'thinking mode'

"…No." He answered slowly, closing his finger in the pages of his book to save his page as he glanced at the two girls. "When do I ever?" Ron laughed, throwing food everywhere as he clapped his hand against the smaller boy's back and Harry jolted, barely saving his book from a messy death involving gravy and pumpkin juice.

"Never!" He answered cheerfully "It's like you hate them or something." Harry turned to him, raising an eyebrow with a smile "But I know you do care for them." To those who could see, the smile turned false in a heartbeat and Harry finally book marked his page, standing from the table.

"I'm going to go get started on my Potion's essay, ok guys? I'll be in the library." He didn't miss the lookthat Hermione and Ginny gave each other as Ron dove back into his food. Once he got to the Great Hall doors he hid in the shadows cast by the large structures and glanced back to see the three of them talking, heads bent together. He snorted with a roll of his eyes, then turned and left

_Fools the lot of them. _

Now in the library he was interrupted once again, an hour and a half later, but by a different source.

"Harry, my boy." Harry jumped in his seat, pulling the text he was reading against his chest as he looked up, eyes wide.

"Gods, Professor." He breathed, letting out a sigh as he placed the book down "Don't do that, Sir." Dumbledore laughed.

"So sorry if I scared you, I just came to talk to you, because I heard that you were going to stay here for the winter holidays." At that Harry tilted his head.

_Heard from whom?_

"You mean I _am_ staying here." Blue eyes twinkled, and Harry fought the frown that wanted to grow on his face.

"The school is getting its wards redone this winter. It is best if you go home."

"I'll still be safe." Harry started confused. "This school has multiple ward cast on it's stone structure, a Warder would have to undo one then recast it, and that isn't even done here. Besides the Wards here are only recharged every century due to their power." _And this isn't they year that happens. _Harry continued the train of thought mentally. _Who is he playing for a fool here?_

"Nevertheless, I do not feel that you will be safe in these walls, with Warders I do not know having the go throughout the school, and no one there to make sure that you remain safe. It is best that you return to your relatives." Harry shook his head, forgoing that argument.

"Have you told them?"

"They have been informed and your Uncle sent back a reply stating that they'd happily have you for Christmas." Harry flinched.

"Happily my ass." He muttered, then without a glance to the headmaster he gathered all this things and left the Headmaster sitting were he was a livid scowl on his face.

_This is not going to end well!_

* * *

Ron found him crouched over his trunk after Dinner, vials of an ocher blue potion sitting on his dresser, with a piece of parchment and quell beside it.

"What cha up to?" Ron asked, moving through the room to plop down on his bed to Harry's left.

"Stocking up on my nutrient potions." Harry answered absentmindedly, scribbling on the parchment again. Ron leaned forward to glance at the parchment, but only saw little doodles on the page and grinned.

"Drawing again?" He stated with a laugh. Harry turned to glance at him with a smile, then picked up his bag, stuffing the parchment into it.

"I'm going to go to Madam Pomfrey to get these and talk to her for a bit, don't wait up for me, ok?" Ron nodded ever readily then started to pull his pajamas out as Harry strolled out the door.

_I wonder if he even realizes all that I lie to him about_. Harry wondered idly, easily taking a Parseltonguerequired short cut to get to the fifth floor in five minutes.

"And what do you think you are doing, Mister Potter?" That familiar baritone voice made him sigh irritably, then he turned slightly on his heel, looking over his shoulder

"What I think I am doing has nothing to do with you Professor Snape, pardon if I sound rude, but I don't have much time until curfew and I have a potion to make and a healer to talk to."

" 'A potion to make'?" Snape mimicked, raising an eyebrow "And what over third year material do you think you can make with out supervision?" Harry finally rolled his eyes turning to glare at the professor fully.

"Only something I have needed since my first year here. And don't worry, I'm not stealing from your storage, I buy or collect my own ingredients." The other eyebrow joined its brother, and Harry smirked.

"Oh nothing much, if that's what you want to know, wormwood, infusion of maple leaf and oaken branch slivers is easy to collect where I live. If you'd excuse me." He made to turn but Snape stopped him.

"Wait. You said you needed to go see the Healer, whatever for? Does the Boy-Who-Lived have a headache?" Harry closed his eyes with an exhale of breath.

"No." He started sarcastically "I'm just severely under weight, my bone mass is nearly half of what it should be, my internal organs are very delicate and my skin is so sensitive it doesn't tan plus I bruise _way _too easily. I'm rather delicate see. The Madam has me on a strict list of potions to get my immune system back in track and I don't want to get sick again simply because the Headmaster wants to sent me back to the Dursleys during the winter." Snape blinked "Sarcastic enough for you Professor?" Harry asked with a smirk

"Five points from Gryffindor for rude behavior." Snape spoke as if in shock.

"Thanks for the complement, Professor." Harry turned to leave again

"The hospital wing is on the seventh floor."

"And as you no doubt already know, the Student's Potions wing is here. I have work to do, excuse me."

* * *

A day later a train ride, and then a cramped ride in an old car Harry didn't remember Vernon having, he stood in his old room once again, hearing his trunk being shoved into his old room then locked away. Before he could get searched, Harry placed a small box and a bag into the loose floorboard, then sat on the bed, turning to the window. When the door opened banging off the wall he only stood, eyes down cast.

"Strip." Mind on auto, he did as ordered, letting his clothes drop to the floor. Vernon chuckled "You always look so pretty when you come back from there." He commented smirking, black gaze roaming. "You've also become a celebrity. So many calls I got, customers asking that you be brought back early so they can met you. Imagine how happy they were when they found out they can visit." Harry flinched.

"Recite the rules!"

"One: don't speak, you're not allowed to speak unless spoken too." Harry started at a monotone. "Two: you are worth nothing, need nothing, and want nothing. Three: don't ever tell." He fell silent and Vernon crackled.

"Good. You have twenty minutes, get ready. Three customers this time, six hours each."

* * *

Then man came to his personal hell, after paying Vernon fifty pounds for every hour they got, alone. But, there was always that one man who made sure to have his 'prize' for long periods of time, and Harry knew he was a wizard.

But on Christmas Day is when it all became too much.

The one man that always took him away for a full day every week brought him a present.

It was a missive from the Dark Lord

"I can't tell him where you are exactly." The Death Eater explained, "But I told the Dark Lord what is going on and he wanted me to play this for you. He also wants a response." Then the man left.

_How…can he even get in this house??_ Harry thought furiously, his gaze unable to stray from the simple tape recorder that sat where the man had left it.

The truth dawned on him like a ice cold shower.

Vernon invited him here. That invitation canceled out the wards.

After an hour of staring at the tape player, he finally pressed the play button.

_-Greetings, Harry Potter.-_The soft tones of Parseltongue came through the speaker and Harry jumped. -_As you no doubt already know this is The Dark Lord Voldemort. I send this message in peace, but with a question I must ask of you. Three nights ago one of my followers came to me saying they know where you live, yet can not say the name of the area. He stated that he was a business partner of your Uncle's and saw you in the home, working...but I suspect more than this, for I smelt a lie on him. And the smell of you and sex. - _Harry jolted back, eyes wide.

_-Of all the things disgusting in this world, the Rape of a Child, which despite what you might think is what you are, is at the top of what I call repulsive. Are you a victim of this man? Are there any more that have done this to you? Just tell me and they will all one day bow at your feet, blooded and torn.-_ The tape cut off. Shaking Harry stopped the tape, and then curled into a ball.

_What…irony. The only thing I truly need saving from…and the only help I get us from is a killer. _a bubble of hysterical laughter escaped and he quickly stuffled it.

Without a second thought Harry grabbed the recorder and hit the red button.

* * *

Lord Voldemort glanced up as a small bird of strange origin appeared in his private rooms, clutching a familiar device in its claws.

"Father," A young man started, slowly rising from his seat "…do you know what that is?"

"…Thread." Voldemort stated in awe. Only Potter could have made this and sent the recorder back. "He…has to be." Quickly standing the man reached a hand out, and the small bird dropped the device, before flapping it's wings, swirled around the younger man in the room for a turn, it's body slowly disintegrating as it flew, then dissolved into nothing.

"Cool." The boy breathed, raising a hand to the small glowing specks in the air left in the bird's wake. After Voldemort regained his senses, he hit play.

_-What do you want from me? I know you want me dead, so why ask if others decided to use me before I was dead? You say that you hate Child Rapists, yet I know from the histories of the First War you set on Britain, Rape was a favored past time of your followers. _

_I won't acknowledge, accept or deny that man until I know what you are up to, Tom Riddle. And I don't want to be played with._

_Don't ask me about the bird, I won't tell you anything. When you finish, it will materialize once more and bring it back to me, so leave that man alone, he seems to be acting odd around me now, congrats for that._

_Leave me alone now, will you?-_

Voldemort let out a surprised chuckle.

"What did he say?" The boy demanded, then abruptly sat when Voldemort shot him a glance

"There is a reason that you can not understand Parseltongue, my son." The teen frowned

"Oh and there is for him?"

"You know that is so."

"So you are absolutely sure know." Voldemort erased the message

"Positively. He is the one."

* * *

Points finger to the ceiling

Shush! I think my mumsie wants my crappy laptop back!

(joking, just joking)

* * *

eheh updated 11/15/08

Anyone want to Beta for me?


	2. Théoden

"_There is a reason that you can not understand Parseltongue, my son." The teen frowned_

"_Oh and there is for him?"_

"_You know that is so."_

"_So you are absolutely sure know." Voldemort erased the message_

"_Positively. He is the one."_

* * *

Théoden

Harry could remember clear as day the first time he walked through the doors of Hogwarts' Great Hall and felt magic, dark purple filled with malice and evil, fill the magical channels that ran though out his body. It was as if he had walked off a plank into a pool filled with dog vomit and shit. A second underneath the toxins left him breathless, instinctively trying cleansing himself of the taint.

But it refused to leave him.

No matter what cleansing spell he preformed or ritual of purity he completed, the next day the web cast over the school would trap him in his bed, filling him with the taint like a rapist would fill his victim as they came.

After a week, he could feel the matrix of magic affecting his thought patterns, phrases crossing his mind that he would have never thought of on his own.

He panicked. His thoughts where his own, and nothing would stop that, nothing would taint his very thoughts!

The only thing he had left to himself.

It took him near the entire year of school to secretly find what he needed, books on how to protect the mind.

Occlumency.

* * *

Harry struggled to his feet when his small creation fluttered through the room. The alive, yet not alive, creature sang it's concerns.

"I'll be fine." He smiled tiredly. The little bird disagreed completely, and let him know, loudly berating him for using so much energy. Harry ignored it, silently plucking the recorder from the bird's talons. He did not regret making the small thread creature the way it was, he knew he would not have the energy needed to recreate a messenger as he and Voldemort spoke.

-_Speaker. - _Harry started, eyes going wide. That isn't Voldemort…

A minuscule movement on the devise he held made him blink. A small, not even three inch snake rested on the recorder, sharp, piercing silver eyes locked on his own as the small dark green tipped tail swayed back and forth. Its scales were black, the color seeming to suck in light and so unnoticeable, he didn't even see it at first glance.

-_You are the Master Harry? -_ The distinctly masculine voice asked quietly, nearly invisible silver tongue appearing for a split second

_-Only Harry, if you will. -_Harry insisted quietly. The snakeling did not reply to the soft request, instead tapping his tail against the recorder.

_-My Lord and Mother have asked of me that I record your status and answer any questions you might have when you have listened to his response. -_ Harry swallowed reflexively, and then with a soft sigh to calm himself hit play.

_-Little Speaker.- _An unfamiliar voice started, the rolling of the 's' telling him this person was a snake, and female -_I am Nagini, the Lord's familiar and as such I understand how my Master's mind works, and that usually he is talking of different paths, different trails the world could, and must not take, when he speaks to you. Therefore, I have sent one of my magical children, Xyl, to assist you, and tell you anything you need to know. Know this, young speaker; half of his orders are my own. May we meet again on neutral grounds, for I wish to speak to you face to face, hatchling.- _The recorder cut off with a sound of static, the Voldemort's rich dark tones filled the air

_-No doubt you have already noticed Xyl in your presence, and know he is my token to you, and to answer about my interest in you…did you know even my own son can not speak Parseltongue? - _Harry's eyes went wide _–My followers, for _decades_now, have gone behind my back and while pretending to fight in my name, rape, plunder, and burn. All acts I despise. Now listen to this, every raid that I ordered in the First War I fought against the Light of the Wizarding world, I personally attended. – _Harry almost did not want to believe that proudly spoken statement, because that would mean…that cut the true attacks to barely a third_–I always targeted major areas to do more damage to my opponent so that when they fell, despair and fear would spread, and the people need to be alive for that. Muggle deaths do nothing in that goal. Moreover, this is the truth for if you haven't yet found; it is impossible to lie in parseltongue. Xyl is to protect you for now, I don't want you dead, I want peace between us. I wanted you to understand, while yes I am at War, it is not with _you_.-_ Harry could not help the widening of his eyes, or that his hand went limp, the recorder falling onto his bed with a soft thump.

_-There are so many different ways this Present could have continued…but the events of the Past threw us into this once bloody circle, for you see…the Past is not how you know it. The night that I attacked you, trying to kill you with the Killing Curse, is in fact a complete fabrication. I only ask now that you hear me out, and please, take what I say into consideration. _

_Fourteen years ago, July 31 was a day of joy for me. My lover, the love of my life had conceived barely nine months before, and had given me two beautiful sons. Both identical in every way…save one. The elder son by nearly a full day was born with shockingly emerald green eyes. - _Harry'smouth had fallen open. He didn't know when, and didn't care as his arms slowly came closer and closer to his chest, one hand over his mouth, the other half curled as he shook.

_-As the two boys grew, becoming more and more independent, faster than any infant had ever known to be, my eldest, whom my love had named Théoden, was already showing signs of magic, his eyes flashing when we did something he disapproved of. The first major feat, something I will never forget, is when a later confirmed traitor came forward to hold him, and light blue threads of magic held the man in place. The threads, a bloodline trait thought lost in my family, lead back to Théoden. _

_When they turned a full year, Dumbledore found out of their birth, and bent his Order on my son's deaths. I was furious after the attack of my personal home, not the Headquarters of my Army. I committed myself fully to the war, and she, my Sweet, hid amongst the Light, living with, and then falsely binding herself to a Light family, to protect my children. Two months later, she sent my youngest back to me, saying she and Théoden would return as soon as she could leave._

_They never returned to me. The home they lived in utterly destroyed not even a day later, their paths lost to me. Locked in my rage, I decimated the Light armies, and came so close to victory…when I found them.-_

Heavy foot steps echoed through the house and Harry hastily cut the recorder off, raising it to the bird even as loud lumbering steps echoed up the stairs

"Go." He whispered, eyes large, his voice soft as he waved his hands to the "Hide, get outside!" The small thing crooned, and then vanished in a flash of magic, right as Vernon burst through the door, catching sight of Harry simply staring out the window.

"Boy." He started; voice raising with every second it took him to speak "Did I not tell you to clean the house?" Harry laughed weakly from where he stood, half hunched over the window ceil

"Impossible to do." He whispered, "My legs can't fully support my weight, you know." The fat man colored, then raised his fist.

As the hours dragged on, neither noticed the Thread created bird hovering outside, the recorder in it's talons flashing red.


	3. Revelations of a False Facade

And, here we go again! Sorry to anyone with sensitive…minds? Would be the word?

Here's the next installment(not beat'ed, yes, i have those now!)

Chapter Three of the newly named_ Bleeding Runes: the Threads of Power_

_Revelations of a False Facade_

Vernon smirked as Harry lay limply in his bed, tears streaming as the teenager fought to control his breathing. He didn't want to make a sound and give the sadistic man another reason to remain in his bed room for another hour. A bloody day after Christmas and he was already beaten to a pulp by the man so soon after a…customer left. Vernon backed away as he pulled Harry free from the cuffs hanging of the headboard of the pitiful bed, pulling his pants back up when he was off the mattress, licking his lips.

"You're lucky that you don't have any customers for the next week Boy." Harry whimpered. Not having any customers for a while usually meant that Petunia was gone for a while, and Vernon wanted him for himself or that he wanted to teach Dudley "how to be a man." That never ended very well. Torn from his musings Harry jumped, curling his body away from the cold touch as Vernon stroked his thigh, eyes lit with lust again before he abruptly turned and strolled out the room, slamming the door shut.

_Breathe slowly._ Harry told himself, trying to move from his position on his side, his entire body protesting the engagements. He ignored it with ease. _Now feel…_As he let a hand rise, from his palm magic started to rise of his skin, winding down his arm in slow spirals until it reached his shoulder. Pushing slightly more magic into the threads made them thicker, slowly rapping around Harry's shoulder and down his arm to the elbow to tighten into sturdy bandages once they touched his skin. Instantly, once they had tighten to mold into a second skin, Harry felt cool energy sooth the dislocated shoulder and started, looking at his arm in surprise.

_The bandages I have created using my threads have never shown any healing properties._ Unwilling to look a gift horse in the mouth, he quickly wound up his body, feeling the burning that came with a forced coupling slowly dull until he could ignore it easily, a feat that usually took hours. _I need to learn how to control this. Maybe it's like the other healing I am able to do...?_ A low grunt and he was sitting on his legs, a hand at his lower back. Eyes closed, he reached for his core once again, this time drawing on the magic distinctly green in his minds eye. _There._ The green energy, what he had associated with his minor healing abilities, and the blue, the threads, were mixing._ Huh. How odd. So, maybe if I…?_ As he had done so many times before Harry directed the green energy of his core into his hand, letting it flow down his magical pathways until it rested at his palm, the skin to skin contact injection into his lower back. The release of pressure made him moan in relief, falling back onto his bed, and then shoot up in shock. He could feel the magic in his hand solidifying, becoming like a patch onto his skin. Raising his hand to his face, he saw a green spot on his palm slowly fade away, the patch like his bandages remaining in place, continuously sending the healing powers he sparingly had into his back.

_Before I could only channel the green energy with my palm, and bandages only bound my wounds closed. Now it seems I can create a patch that stays in place, and the bandages seem to have slight healing powers. What now, I can heal other people too?_

_-Impressive, Master Harry.-_ Harry didn't even respond as he looked at little Xyl, the hatchling calmly resting on his lumpy near black pillow.

_-You know I must tell what I have seen here.-_ Harry sighed,

_-Like you even understand.-_ He whispered. Xyl seemed to hesitate, before he seemed to vanish, reappearing on Harry's wrist his silver tongue resting on his skin.

_-I may not understand now, but I will in due time.-_ the snakeling paused_ –That and…Mother can read my memories.-_

_-So I could not hide anything even if I wanted to.-_ Xyl tilted his head in confusion and Harry sighed in exasperation, letting himself fall back onto his bed, hands thrown out over his head. Only to jump back up, stumbling onto his feet as he held onto his desk for support. If Xyl was here on his bed…

Where was the thread bird?

* * *

Dumbledore smiled happily as Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall quietly walked into his private study and ritual rooms located behind the Headmaster's office everyone knew of, Minerva coming into a halt in the room she'd only been in once, her eyes narrowed in slight confusion.

"And just what do you need us for Albus?" she started, holding her hands out at her waist. Dumbledore raised a hand, palm to her instead, turning to Severus.

"Do you have the work I required of you, my boy?" The Potions Master winced at the term, but slowly pulled a rolled stack of papers free, holding them out.

"The rune structure for **_Il Vincolo di Master e Slave_**. As you wished, Headmaster." Minerva blinked at the two of them.

"_The bond of the Master and Slave_?" She translated, her eyes going wide "But why would you need such a thing?" Dumbledore took the documents and unrolled them, laying them eagerly on his desk.

"Minerva, remember the talk we had about Mr. Potter's rebelliousness? And how we both agreed it would be best if we could curb such tendencies?" Minerva threw her hands up.

"Yes, but not through a Soul Binding Ritual!" She hissed furiously, her Animangus aspects becoming clear in her abrupt anger "Or did you forget this ritual binds the mind, body, and soul of the victim to the master, and they have no control over their life anymore?" Expertly ignoring the near cat-like spitting woman, Dumbledore pulled one sheet free from the rest, looking up at Severus.

"I trust the changes will be as I requested." Severus shot down the urge to sneer.

"Of course." He instead murmured docilely, eyes lowered. Minerva turned him in utter shock, brown eyes wide.

"What Severus has done, a remarkable task indeed, is combined the _**Il Vincolo di Master e Slave**_, with the _**La Vittima e Attraverso il Master Slave**_, _The Victim and Slave through the Master_." Minerva's mouth dropped

"You can alter and place Runes in a perfected Rune Matrix?" she asked, baffled. Usually, at least to her knowledge, when a Rune Matrix was _Perfected_, the term used for when a circle will 99.9% work, it could not be changed, nothing could be added or altered in the Matrixcy. She could not help but stare in shock as Severus nodded.

"While my most notable Mastery is Potions, I also have Masteries in _Defense Against the Dark Arts_, _Ancient Runes_, and _Rune Matrixities_." Dumbledore hummed to himself, tapping a page.

"What I shall do is create a portal, a gateway to another dimension." Dumbledore declared, smiling to himself as he pulled another page free, the smirk that decorated his face as he gazed at the drawn out rune ritual something Minerva wished to have never witnessed "I wish to find a loyal young man, maybe a few years older than Harry, with true mental and physical strength and a just mind, so he may train Harry for the tasks that face him ahead." Unable to understand Minerva slowly started to shake her head "I will use the _**Il Vincolo di Master e Slave**_ to tie this young man to me, and the _**La Vittima e Attraverso il Master Slave**_ to tie the boy to Harry, and thus me as well." Minerva stared blankly at her mentor, stunned.

"That is illegal. _Everything_ you have planned, pulling a young man out of his world, binding him against his will and then to Harry-also against what both of them must wish-" Dumbledore straightened, brilliant eyes frosting over.

"If you think you can get away with the knowledge of what I am about to do, you don't understand the lengths I am willing to go through to make sure Mr. Potter is prepared for what lies ahead." Dumbledore told her coldly. Severus spun around, catching the older woman's arms behind her back as Dumbledore raised his wand.

"I'm sorry, Minerva." Severus whispered softly as he gazed at him in shock. "But those years ago, when Dumbledore once told you I had no choice in my loyalties to him, he meant it." After a moment, he gently pressed her down the ground, her wand in his hand.

"You will stay here." Dumbledore started, wand in hand, as he turned to the rune circle chalked on the floor, no doubt drawn by Severus, on the floor. "You, as a Transfiguration Mistress, have no doubt been trained in the delicate art of changing the gravity and air molecules around a target. This boy may need it to survive his first moments in our Dimension you know. You don't want the boy to die, right?" Minerva shook her head, closing her eyes with a defeated sigh.

"Good." And then Dumbledore raised his wand,"_**Con mio potere aprire questa porta, ora da parte mia posso chiamare!**_" Dumbledore intoned, wand flowing through slowly revolving loops, the eternity symbol pulsing in the air above the rune circle.

_Forever._ Minerva could not help but think, staring at the symbol, one she often saw young Mr. Potter wore on the inner parts of this clothing, save the loops were made by a snake. _Does that mean this child is trapped her for as long as he lives?_

"_**Quello della mia scelta, da parte mia sarà portato qui!**_" The runes flashed to life, a large dome appearing, growing to at least twice over Dumbledore's head. Eyes bright he smirked weaving more power into his voice, "_**Poteri vincolata, vincolata spirito, venite prima di me! rimuovere tutte le lega alla vostra vita, diventano di questo mondo!**_"As they watched, the dome wavered, and then a hand appeared through the sheet like film, covered in bright red blood.

* * *

Chirping angrily the thread bird seeming glazed at the thin air before, wings lifting slowly as it dematerialized, painstakingly shifting its way through the expansive wards surrounding its target's home, the intricate magic invisible to the naked eye.

Voldemort was waiting for it, having sensed it start to slither through the wards. With a thought he disapperated from his office to stand at the inner ring of wards, a hand held out for the creature as it appeared, slowly reweaving it's self as it perched on his fingers, the recorder held in the air by a loose strand at it's side.

"You're back faster than before." Voldemort commented absentmindedly, "You do understand that I have a spell on the recorder that let's me know when it reaches the house, and when it is used, right?" The thread bird made an angry noise, before letting out a cheep of impatience.

All it got was an upraised brow.

While Voldemort knew the creature to be slightly intelligent, he did not think it possessed the capability to act so…worried. Frantic even. The recorder dropped into his hand as the bird rose, vanishing as it wove its way back through the wards of his home. Voldemort got a second to see that the button on the recorder was pressed on play, before a loud scream echoed out of the speaker. Blinking rapidly, Voldemort listened to the recording, face growing darker with every minute that passed.

"_Shut up, you godforsaken stupid boy!" _A voice hissed. The whimpering continued, but a low moaning hiss was added, followed by a loud smack _"Do you want the whole blinking subdivision to hear you??"_ Then he could hear Harry, and the words the child spoke nearly made him crush the recorder.

"_Maybe you should get the hell out of me, and we can talk about me screaming?" _Unwilling to listen to the boy be beaten for that remark, Voldemort erased the recording, strolling back into his home as he pressed the red button.

_-Remain where you are Harry. I know now what happens in that house, and I am coming to get you so we may speak privately, face to face.- _Pausing the recording he strolled through his office door, forcing it open in such a way that the door bounced on the opposite wall with a crack that echoed through the floor of the house. There…on his desk was the address Severus Snape had worked for years to get for the Dark Lord. As he thought of what to do with the small slip of paper, a smirk grew on his face and he brought the recorder back to his lips. _–And I do know of the wards surrounding that place, but remember, they protect you from those that wish you harm. Obviously, something has gone wrong. I doubt they will stop someone whom wishes to save you.- _The smirk grew as he raised a hand, bright green threads exploding from his palm.

* * *

Kisame Hoshigaki watched as his partner lent back on a tree, one hand limp as he slowly bandaged his abdomen, panting loud enough that if they all weren't already dead, their persuers would have already found them.

"This is rediculus." Itachi spat voice holding more anger in it's tone than Kisame had ever heard from his sixteen year old partner. The teen's red eyes were two chips of iced over rubies as he wrenched his right arm back into the socket, the fingers of his hand twitching speratically. "How did so many of the hunter-nin manage to sneak up on us without us completely unknowing??" Kisame shook his head, flexing his own wounded hand, Samehada clutched in the other, covered in blood

"I didn't see them until they attack you." He started slowly, tapping a dagger still in the teen's shoulder blade. Itachi's back muscled twitched at the movement, revealing the golden markings along-side he blade "There are runes on the hilt." He spoke in alarm.

"It will not come out." Itachi informed him dryly, "The blade hit some of my nerves I believe. I have no control from the elbow down." He raised a hand, and then cried out in shock, black eyes wide in surprise. The hilt flashed, runes along the surface glowing. Kisame backed a step

"Oh shit." Itachi fell to his knees, smoke the scent of burning flesh erupted from the wound, the blade frozen in place as the clothing, and even the skin around it burned away. Kisame marvled to see that Itachi remained silent, the only sign of the agony being his paler than healthy skin and the hand that clawed at the ground. Then the teen pitched forward, eyes wide with shock as the earth gave way, turning black around him. Before Kisame could react, Itachi was gone, sucked into the ground.

He didn't know it then, but he would never see the Itachi he thought he knew again.

* * *

Minerva didn't know whether to be in awe, or deeply angered as a young man appeared out of the portal, slumping to the ground in a position that made the wound at his back all the more visible, the hilt of the blade glowing with the runes of the ritual used to bring him here. Pulling her wand free from Severus' limp grasp Minerva quickly contained the boy in a bubble of pure magic, charming it to settle to the gravity, air pressure, and atmosphere he was born in.

Dumbledore was panting from where he stood, leaning back on his desk, face morphed into a smug smirk.

_It is done. Soon, all I need to do is complete the next ritual, and the Dark's obliteration is upon us. _Severus slowly came up on the boy, talking slowly

"If you understand me, please let me know." A single red eye snapped up and Severus barely hid his flinch at the anger and pain held within the gaze

"_-Stay away from me.-" _the words where hissed, in Japanese. Severus took only a second to think on the oddity of that before falling to his knees.

"_-I am sorry for what I am about to do_.-" The teen stared at him, tensing when Severus brought up his wand

"_-Then why do it?-"_

"_-Because soon like you, I have no choice.-"_ the teenager didn't give him a chance to feel remorseful. Before Severus could raise his wand, the boy stood, surprising all around him, and pulled cold steel from his cloak, throwing.

* * *

Fifteen year old Theodore Riddle looked up from the tome he was reading, eyes widening in shock.

It felt like his lungs were burning, the feeling spiking in intensity with every breath, fire dancing along his spine, rolling through his nerves in a play he wished to forget.

For a moment he could not move, the pain overwhelming his mind, but slowly, what felt like years, he could think again, and understand, just where the pain came from.

And it's source baffled him.

He had known he was an identical twin from since he was a small child, knew that the thin bond he could sense in the back of his mind should give him the strong emotions of his brother at anytime, but that his shields would hide them. Those shields didn't last him seconds when the agony flared.

But he never knew that pain this excruciating without opening his body existed.

The _**Cruciatus Curse **_sent every nerve ablaze. Other spells cut the skin open, rotten the victim from the inside out…

However, this pain, like someone was ripping him open from the inside out, a hand deep in his body forcing it's way out while random areas of his body simply burned. The tome slipped from his hands to land heavily on the floor as he fell backwards, unable to move and tears falling as the door to his study burst open.

"Theodore?" Tomas Riddle could see the magic around his son's body, pulsing oddly, the vibrant magic lessening as he paused. So soon after hearing of Harry's rape his temper shot through the roof, and he pulled his wand free.

"_**Finite Incantatem."**_ The Dark Lord hissed, snarling in fury when the spell did nothing.

"_F-father-" _Theodore stopped letting out a rattling cough, bending over double where he sat, eyes wide as the bond in his mind wavered, the already thin grey-green strand dulling "I-it's c-co-ming from _Brother…"_

* * *

Reviews:

_**Fireboltfx**_: Thx.

_**LadyFrieda**_: Aye Aye!

_**Iwalkinthelight**_: -Sama? *Blushes* Maybe this answered most of your questions? Lol have fun reading, I know I do…

_**SilverFlameoftheWindScar**_: I'm out of school now so this so shorty is going to change, hopefully. :D

Translation:

**"_By My Power I open this Gate, now by my will I summon! The one of my choice, by my Will be brought here! Powers bound, spirit bound, come before me! Remove all binds to your life, become of this world!"_**


	4. Message for all

**UPDATE 9/13/10**

…**damn, all of my fics used to suck~**

**But, I feel the need ti do all my favorite ideas, ahuh. So, whenever the block has shown up for my current Series Muse or the book I'm playing with, I'ma be rewriting these, shifting them into my current style of writing. (nodnod) have fun, and hold on tight. This'll be a –ride- **


End file.
